jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mushiro Uchiha
"Life is too short to be held back by things in the past" Mushiro 617 Backstory Born October 18th Year 602 Mushiro was from fire country in Konohagakure he is poor and barely scrapes by when he was 5 years old his parents were killed in action in the battle of in he cried for days and days until he couldn't anymore then he never cried again something broke inside of him he unlocked his Sharingan Mushiro was never the same after that he may act semi normal around people but, when he's by himself he is crazy and does some weird stuff making him unpopular and bullied after he was caught trying to talk to his mother by another student. He made a vow to himself to become the most powerful Shinobi to make everyone like him and to be able to protect the ones he loves so that nothing like how his parents died happens again. Mushiro has lived most of his life most of his life a victim of racism due to the fact that he was an Uchiha because, there was an over abundance of Uchiha in Konohagakure but Mushiro didn't understand it until he was older but he resented his own clan for putting him in that situation and was mad that he couldn't change that he was an Uchiha. Once when Mushiro was young he got in a fight with someone after they antagonized for being an Uchiha and at first Mushiro had an upper hand at first until the other person pulled out a Kunai and started cutting Mushiro's arms while he was trying to protect himself and even stabbed through Mushiro's hand and when that happened someone came by and helped Mushiro. Appearance Mushiro is a short young boy with long straight dark brown hair usually in a ponytail but sometimes he has it out when he's relaxing he also has dark brown eyes but those change when he uses his Sharingan. He looks moody at first like he doesn't want to talk to anyone or have anyone talk to him but when you talk to him his face brightens he because he just has a resting mean face. He usually wears a blue top with gray/black pants and dark blue shoes/sandals. Personality Mushiro is kind of mean at first but once you get to know him he is quite caring and loving. He likes to make jokes at the expense of others but doesnt mean it personally he doesnt really socialize a lot so sometimes he might say something outlandish he also has a weirder side of him. Mushiro went crazy after his parents died when he was 5 years old. Relationships Michiya: Mushiro looks up to Michiya as a father figure. He heard about Michiya after talking with some new friends and they were telling him about their sensei Michiya Mushiro wanted to meet a Jounin to train him so he could become a Genin. When Mushiro met Michiya he went on his first mission and of all places that mission was in Earth Country it was a pretty traumitizing event for Mushiro he witnessed Michiya almost lose his arm during battle and Mushiro even got hurt himself Mushiro left with a broken nose and a concussion. Heiri: '''Mushiro see's Heiri as an older sister. Mushiro met Heiri during his first mission to Earth Country they didnt talk very much but they did have some conversation and strategized during the mission. Later Mushiro and Heiri had an actual conversation and found that they had similar ambitions. They have been through quite a few more experiences after that such as going on missions or just hanging out eating food. '''Hei: Mushiro see's Hei as a training friend and someone who he can look to as a push to get stronger. Mushiro met Hei at the training ground Mushiro asked if he could train along side Hei, Hei welcomed Mushiro they began training, they started trying to top eachother by pushing themselves more and more until Mushiro was out for the count. Mushiro then asked Hei if he wanted to go to eat some ramen, Hei accepted. Mushiro and Hei still talk from time to time but both their training prevent them from talking too much. '''Toshi: '''Mushiro looks at Toshi like a little brother even though Toshi is much much stronger. Mushiro met Toshi when he was out training and seen someone else and went over to say hello. They got along well and continued training for a while until they met up with a few mutual friends and went to go eat some ramen. Mushiro and Toshi have went on a couple of missions with each other they dont really talk though but Mushiro feels they have a cloes connection. '''Toshiro: '''Mushiro see's Toshiro as a good friend. Mushiro met Toshiro just like Heiri during his first mission to Earth Country they didnt talk much but they did have some conversations Later Mushiro and Toshiro would hang out from time to time and even go training a bit even though Mushiro far out ranked Mushiro. Goals Mushiro wants to become the most powerful shinobi of all time at any cost to protect the ones he loves. He want to be friends with everyone he meets as long as they get along with his other friends. Mushiro likes the challenge of fights and doesnt back down for anyone. He trains with "Mushiro's Hardcore Training" where you go into Earth Country, Wind, Baron, or Iron with nothing but your headband not even your weapons or clothes you have to survive for 24hrs before you can leave. Mushiro wants to reshape his image to go from a no-body to someone everyone knows for a being a good fighter and a good person. Sharingan Being an Uchiha Mushiro can use his Dojutsu "sharingan" when he was an academy student he was able to only use the "One Tomoe" then when Mushiro became a genin and was capture he was then able to use the "Two Tomoe" he hasnt unlocked the "Three Tomoe" but soon he will. With the Sharingan Mushiro can use Genjutsu with ease by only making eye contact with his opponent Mushiro will have his own Mangekyou Sharingan it will be different: Video Story Category:Konoha Characters Category:Uchiha Characters